Poems from Dream Vendor
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [poetry collection] Eventually, there came an end to every dream.
1. The Dream-Giving Doll

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Doll  
**Challenge(s)**: Diversity Writing Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), A7 – write a poem between 50 and 99 words.

**.**

**/1/**

**The Dream-Giving Doll**

There's a doll with a menacing smile  
but the offering of dreams

And who can resist such promises  
of sweet and happy dreams?  
Especially those poor souls  
so close to nightmare's  
whispered call, who beg the eternal nights  
for their respite

But the doll of dreams comes  
with a hefty price,  
and there's only so much you can give  
before there's nothing left  
but your hollow shell.


	2. Doll Gives Despair

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 prompts challenge (The Poetry Craze), #006 – despair.

**.**

**/2/**

**Doll Gives Despair**

Maybe if they hadn't tried to heal her  
she might have healed:  
the nightmares  
might have finally gone away

But by giving her the doll of good dreams  
they gave her a means to happiness  
but also despair for life.

If only they'd given her hope instead…  
but now that it had devoured her  
it was all too late.


	3. He Followed Her Commands

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Liang, Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #050 – obey.

**.**

**/3/**

**He Followed Her Commands**

She bid him to sacrifice her life  
and he followed her:  
followed her faithfully.

If only he hadn't been so  
below, he could have spoken,  
fought against her words

Or, maybe, it was just that excuse he used  
to protect himself, to argue  
his innocence against

But, either way, he didn't fight her orders  
to strip her bare,  
but just followed them.


	4. Fuzzy Vision

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompts #062 – fuzzy.

**.**

**/4/**

**Fuzzy Vision**

She could pretend she could see  
even after that strip of cloth covered  
what remained of her eyes.

She didn't know how she'd gouged them out,  
handed them over  
to that doll  
but she had

And she didn't regret it at all.  
Her dream was no harder to see.  
In fact, it was easier;  
she was closer

And those eyes of hers hadn't seen anything  
of use anyhow.


	5. Promises of Dreams

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Dream Vendor, Liang, Doll  
**Challenge(s)**: Another Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompt #004 – write a poem between 70 and 110 words.

**.**

**/5/**

**Promises of Dreams**

He made a promise when he sold the doll.

A promise of happiness.  
A promise of peace.  
A promise of dreams.

All of them came true.  
All of them were also broken.

The man came back to him,  
with the doll  
and with tears: anger and blame.

He had nothing to say.  
He hadn't lied.  
He hadn't given false dreams.

Those dreams were true, very true  
and a girl who could give herself up to dreams  
was happier in them.


	6. Her Belongings

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #025 – mine.

**.**

**/6/**

**Her Belongings**

What did truly belong to her,  
that she could give?

Her life was one.  
Her life was the last one  
to give.

She hadn't even thought, at first,  
that her life would be necessary  
to give.

And maybe it wasn't.  
Maybe there was far more things  
she owned.

Maybe they lied,  
when she could no longer see  
to argue against their words.

Maybe it was the truth,  
desperation and desire  
having stolen all else  
from her.


	7. Seemingly Insignificant Things

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Another Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), object prompts #015 – pen.

**.**

**/7/**

**Seemingly Insignificant Things**

They were seemingly insignificant things,  
but, suddenly,  
they had a great deal more worth.  
The notebooks she'd write in:  
all those pages,  
and the pen she'd use.  
Her hat  
with its pretty ribbon.  
Those shoes that were barely worn.  
And those ten stick like fingers  
on her hands.

All those things she'd taken for granted  
she needed now.  
one by one  
They were gone,  
paid the price  
for something far more important to her.


	8. The Doll He Sells

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Vendor  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #037 – escape.

**.**

**/8/**

**The Doll He Sells**

He sells the doll  
and, for a few weeks at least,  
he is free from it:

Its curse,  
its eyes watching his every move,  
hungry for more.

He is only grateful he has no dreams to give.  
Again, he searches for more.

He sells the doll again.  
Again he is free.  
Again, after a little while,  
it returns.

That never-ending curse.


	9. Her Sad Bedroom

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss, Liang  
**Challenge(s)**: Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompts #252 – bedroom.

**.**

**/9/**

**Her Sad Bedroom**

It had become such a desolate place.

She couldn't see it.  
She couldn't sense it.

But he was there.  
He came in there every day  
and he saw.

How the shelves were empty.  
How the hands grasped nothing.  
How the sightless eyes searched for nothing.

How there was only that doll there  
stealing all the life  
from that room.


	10. Tasteless Life

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Another Mega Prompgs Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompts #204 – tasteless.

**.**

**/10/**

**Tasteless Life**

Everything had lost its lush.

Her food was just dry and bland  
in her mouth.

Her coverlets – and all else she touched –  
were coarse, unkind.

Voices melted together.

Memories danced as one.

That life that had once held so much meaning  
slipped through a fine mesh  
that tried to keep it still.

She offered a hand to it.  
'Come…  
or take me.'

It took her.


	11. Hungry for Dreams

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Doll  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #033 – chew.

**.**

**/11/**

**Hungry for Dreams**

Feed!  
Feed!

(Food.  
She needed food.  
She needed something  
to sink her teeth  
in to.)

Dreams!  
Take these dreams!  
Give me food!

(Those dreams were heavy.  
They burned her insides.  
She didn't need them.

But if there was no food  
she needed something  
to fill the gap.  
Something strong.)

Take them! Take these dreams!  
Give me something to chew on  
in return!

(Then she could fill them with something lighter.  
Something to make her feel full,  
feel content.

The dreams just made her feel restless.  
It was tolerable,  
but not altogether comfortable.)


	12. The Lies of Dreams

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Doll, Dream Vendor  
**Challenge(s)**: Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), writing prompts #076 – gullible.

**.**

**/12/**

**The Lies of Dreams**

Once upon a time he'd thought  
that doll would really bring happiness,  
with its dreams.

He could only thank the gods  
he'd never tried.  
He'd never wanted that badly  
to dream.

Instead, he became the carrier,  
the one to seek out these wishers  
of dreams

And to give to them the hope  
that would devour them:  
the innocent doll  
that would steal everything away  
for dreams.


	13. Last Bits of Pain

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Doll, Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Another Mega Prompts Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), word prompts #250 – bite.

**.**

**/13/**

**Last Bits of Pain**

She barely felt those teeth chomp down  
on her wrist  
or it crawl higher.

She was already too far gone,  
too far searching  
for her dream.

The doll gave it to her,  
taking what it willed of the reward.

They were both happy for it,  
and she, at least,  
had no chance to regret.


	14. For Old Decisions

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Little Miss, OC  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #007 – married.

**.**

**/14/**

**For Old Decisions**

It was an old fashioned thing,  
having that one special person decided  
for so long

And it was cruel, so cruel,  
but she was beyond everything  
save the dream to which she still  
desperately clung.

He was hers. Every present, every sweet word  
he gave were hers. She gave them all  
to the doll  
for dreams

And finally, when there was nothing else left,  
she gave him as well.


	15. Bonfire for a Funeral

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Liang, Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #019 – flame.

**.**

**/15/**

**Bonfire for a Funeral**

It was like a fire had been doused  
from her heart.  
Something gone,  
that could never be replaced.

His heart ached  
to see her in such puddles  
of despair  
but he could not bring them back.

He could only try to hold an umbrella  
over her head in the rain.


	16. Temptations of Dreams

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Doll, Dream Vendor  
**Challenge(s)**: 100 Prompts Challenge (The Poetry Craze), #074 – inevitability.

**.**

**/16/**

**Temptations of Dreams**

No-one wanted to live  
with nightmares.

Dreams…  
they were a calling one couldn't deny,  
but nightmares…  
Nightmares were a wound  
they had to stent  
or they'd bleed

And dying in a nightmare was impossible:  
that desire to keep on living was too strong

But to die in a dream  
was such an easy thing.  
To let go  
of that resistance in nightmares,  
that clinging….

Dreams offered more than one type of release.  
Given the chance, everyone  
would turn to the dreams  
despite the price –

It was irresistible.


	17. His Empty Tray

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Julie  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #046 – milk.

**.**

**/17/**

**His Empty Tray**

There was no milk for him that day.

He thought his mistress had just forgotten.  
That was fine.  
He could survive without milk for a day.

He waited.  
Another day came,  
and went.  
There was still no milk.

And then, one day,  
there was no need for milk  
any more.


	18. His Best Friend

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems from Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Julie, Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Diversity Writing Challenge (Anime and Manga Fanfiction Challenges), A4 – write a poem between 8 and 20 lines.

**.**

**/18/**

** His Best Friend**

His mistress was also his best friend.

She fed him.  
She kept him warm.  
She played with him.  
She murmured to him,  
all sorts of words he didn't understand.

He loved his mistress.  
He wouldn't ever leave her.  
Not for long.  
And he would never even think  
of abandoning her.

If he could, he would do anything for her;  
he loved her that much.

She was his best friend.  
She'd given him so much.


	19. Empty Eyes

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Liang, Doll  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #047 – shiver.

**.**

**/19/**

**Empty Eyes**

The doll often stared at him from its perch  
when he came to the Little Miss's room.

Those empty eyes stared.

Frightening, empty eyes.

Far too often, he repressed a shudder  
at the sight of them.  
Far too often, he wanted to turn away  
or tear those eyes out  
and cast them into the snow.

But he did neither  
and the eyes watched him still.  
Watched him always  
from that same spot  
in that room.


	20. Final Dream

**A/N:** This collection contains 20 uncorrelated freeverse poetry for several different challenges.

**.**

**Poems From Dream Vendor**  
_a collection of poems_

**.**

**Character(s)**: Liang, Little Miss  
**Challenge(s)**: Freeverse Poetry Boot Camp (The Poetry Craze), #039 – sleepy.

**.**

**/20/**

**Final Dream**

He closed her eyes; they were sightless anyway  
but still seeing –

He was sure they were still seeing  
that dream.

The stump that had been her arm bled.  
Her heart lay silently still.  
he didn't stem the flow; it wouldn't stop,  
it had already taken  
what feeble life it produced.

She'd given everything else  
for her sleep.


End file.
